


神秘博士译文

by cryforwhat



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 16:07:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryforwhat/pseuds/cryforwhat





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Operator, Operator](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/28501) by neveralarch. 



标题：Operator, Operator/接线员  
作者：neveralarch  
译者：cryforwhat  
分级：限制级  
警告：各种诡异幻想  
风格：幽默脱线  
摘要：法师担任色情电话接线员作为他政治生涯的踏板。就是这样，真的。  
说明：原本为[best_enemies的匿名囧点子活动](http://best-enemies.livejournal.com/13938.html?thread=4161906#t4161906)所创造，里头出现大量的诡异幻想——如果你需要特别指明，请让我知道。  
时间：本故事发生在[DW３１１和３１２](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Utopia_%28Doctor_Who%29)之间。  
链接：[http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?sid=43029&warning=Adult](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?sid=43029&warning=Adult)  
授权：Thank you, I'm glad you liked it!

As to the translation, that's absolutely okay. I know translating is super hard, and I'm flattered that you'd want to spend time on my fic! If you could link back to this page as the original version, though, that would be really great.

[法师](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Master_%28Doctor_Who%29)原本把目的地设定为金星的某个存储单位，然而事与愿违，他降落到了地球上，这给他新计划的第一步造成了一个超级大阻碍。他需要现金，而[博士](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tenth_doctor)的坐标锁极为有效地阻止他获得博士的任何私房钱。法师的下一个想法是贩卖塔迪斯的部分贵重物品以便给他的新计划提供资金。然而在他冒出这个想法之前，塔迪斯已经严严实实地封锁起来，只把控制室留给他。

 

 

法师所需要的其实只是一套西装。好吧，其实只要拥有了他所需要的技术和能力，其实也就够用的了，但是如果能够靠骗人来达到目的，那何乐而不为呢。一旦他搞到一套漂亮的定制西装，他就能坑蒙拐骗，摆平其他事情。他可以偷一套——他现在穿着的牛仔裤和汗衫就是偷来的。但是偷窃一套量身定做的西装会产生一些问题。别的就不说了，偷衣贼很容易会给人辨识出来，因为尺寸可都是被裁缝登记在案，板上钉钉的。

所以为了西装，法师需要钱，而他可不想浪费太多时间赚钱。他很清楚要去哪儿。

——————

即时色情电话公司是伦敦色情电话市场上历史最悠久的巨头之一。他们有一间实际的办公室，而不只是一班在家工作的员工。他们还把小广告放置在电话亭和卫生间，每一张卡片上都宣告“百无禁忌”及“有求必应”。法师只需施展了一点点的催眠术就轻而易举地通过了面试。为了方便他工作，他得到了一个隔间和一部电话机。电话上有三个按钮：接听、挂断及转移（以防情况以未经协商的方式变得凶险起来）。他无法获得付款信息或者勒索的材料。法师阴着脸，他的第三个致富主意很快就被粉碎了。看来这下子他真的得自己动口，丰衣足食了。

他套上头戴式耳机，等待第一个来电。他有点后悔没带上一本书，就算是纵横字谜也好。但是来电提示灯很快就亮了起来，法师按下“接听”。

“您好，”他发出低沉的震颤声。“我能为您效劳什么？”

“有的，有的，你好，”博士说。

法师的心像汽车急刹车一样尖叫着停了下来。博士是怎么这么快发现他的？

“你还在听吗？”博士问道。“我一分钟要支付一英镑，所以我想开始聊我的性幻想。”

对方的声音比现任的博士更深沉、更平稳。法师放下心来，他意识到这一定是巧合。对方是，啥来着，[第四任博士](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fourth_Doctor)？

“抱歉，”他说道。“性幻想？”哦，他倒是可以要多久拖多久，狠狠地敲上博士一笔。

“没错，”博士说。“这得需要一些解释，但我肯定你有足够的时间。”他吃吃的笑声朝法师席卷而来，害得他脊椎发凉。不，不， _不_ ，按理应该是由他牵着博士的鼻子走，而不是连自己也搭进去。

“我含冤被捕。手腕被人绑住，我被痛苦地吊了好几个小时接受审问。他们正对我施行一种酷刑，那像火一样穿通过我的神经末梢。”博士继续说下去，他的声音越发低沉。“接着[堡主](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/George_Pravda)——[保安处长](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Castellan_%28Doctor_Who%29)——走了进来。顺便说一下，那个人就是你了。”

“好，”法师说道。这听起来真是耳熟。莫非这就是[哥特刺杀咖喱星的总统](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Deadly_Assassin)后，博士的遭遇？“我是来拯救你的吗？”

“你在现实中或多或少救了我，”博士若有所思的说。“但是，既然这是我的幻想，我倒是希望你拿起酷刑设备，亲自使用。”

法师对着耳机咧嘴一笑。哦，这实在是妙。实在是太妙了。

“好啊你，犯人，”他说。“你怎么也不肯投降，对不对？我倒要看看我能否让你改变主意。”

“不错，”博士说道。“但你的声音全错了。你能不能夹点，让我想想，俄罗斯口音什么的。实际上，偏向捷克口音。”

法师压住心头的呻吟。他想起了上述的这个堡主。那是一个年长的时间领主，此人曾凭借叫人厌烦的毅力发现了总统的真正杀手。博士一直在意淫他？

好吧，法师心里思索，当年自己被搞成渣一样不堪，所以他不能责怪博士。不能太过责怪博士。

“好呀泥，犯人，”法师再次尝试。“偶倒要看看泥能忍受这种痛苦多久。”

“你永远没法打倒我，”博士呻吟道，他的声音突然变弱了。

“哦，不过，偶尝试起来会有好多滴乐趣，”法师说道。实际上没有多少乐趣。要坚持这把荒谬的声音需要费不少功夫。

——————

二十五分钟后，博士挂断了电话，这给法师带来将近十五英镑的收入。为了购买一套制作相对精良的西装，他需要大约五百英镑。这将需要耗上一阵子。

幸运的是，电话的提示灯再次闪烁。法师按下接听并调整自己的耳机。

“您好，我能为您效劳什么？”

“你好，”一把柔和的声音在短暂的停顿后传来。“我的一个……非常亲密的朋友把你推荐给我。”

来电者是另一位博士。[第二任](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Second_Doctor)，法师心想——衣着不合身，顶着锅盖头那个。

“听到这个让我很高兴，”法师。“您想要满足什么呢？”

“我刚刚失去了某个人。”博士说道。他声音里头的柔情慢慢转变为悲情，法师对着麦克风皱起眉头。“我们认识了很长一段时间，但现在他离开了，我却从来没有把我的感受告诉他。我想知道……”

“当然可以，”法师说道。哦喔，他该不会是要扮演他自己吧？这肯定是在[博士碰上战争领袖](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_War_Games)之后，那时候法师还没重生以摆脱那对难看的鬓角和那个可怕的名字。“亲爱的，”法师试图转变回当年那种更为有教养的谈吐方式。“你想要跟我说什么呢？”

“不，那不太对头，”博士带着歉意说。“你能不能试着夹点苏格兰口音？”

——————

倾听博士对那个[杰米](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jamie_McCrimmon)含泪表白将近一个小时后，法师实在烦透了。他甚至没办享受那些温柔细致的性爱描述，因为博士坚持不懈地意淫着杰米并不存在的苏格兰短褶裙，把法师整个人撂在一旁。

法师控制自己说出，“啊哦，素滴，宝贝，”及“人家不想烦恼你，”博士似乎满足于他的苏格兰口音造诣。他的标准并非特别高。

不过电话结束后，他赚到了三十英镑。他已经朝自己的目标迈出了将近十分之一的距离了。

下一个来电者是另一位博士，这一个宣称是在某个地方想起他的。法师不太确定自己对沦为博士宣泄压抑性欲的树洞到底应该作何感想。当然了，问题还在于博士是否还会对其他人宣泄。

“主要是我谈话，”博士说。“你用不着说什么，你可以自慰，如果你喜欢——事实上，我倒是挺喜欢你那样做。你会为我自慰吗，求你了。”

“当然了，”法师口里这么说，心里除了坐着外可没有别的打算。[第六任博士](http://bbs.flyine.net/en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sixth_Doctor)向来迷恋他自己的声音，但法师实在不能说自己特别赞赏这一点。很明显，对他而言太过傲慢了。

“那我们就开始吧，”博士无视法师满脑子都对他有偏见这个事实。“我走进你那个黑暗的房间，边走边脱去我的外套。你在自己的床上微微活动，你睁开眼睛，看到我宏伟的躯体。你张开嘴想要说什么，但我快步上前，以吻封缄，你僵住，接着手往上抬，但随后你放松下来，抓着我的衣领，而不是把我推开。你弄皱了我的衬衫。但我不在乎。之前你是裸身睡觉——在等我？这不重要。我把手往下伸，捉住你肿胀的分身，一直抚摸到你呜咽。”博士暂停下来，等待着他这一提示的响应。

法师发出呜咽声，声音倒没有他原本以为的那样不自然。尽管这个场景非常可笑，但是他向来都喜欢野蛮点的博士，而且，思考着某天晚上，法师在自己的塔迪斯睡觉的时候，博士对他做出此等好事，岂不妙哉。法师再次呜咽，这一次是自发的，他背信弃义的手偷偷挪向他的胯部。

“好极了，”博士兴高采烈地说。“我把手伸进口袋，拿出了藏在里头的一管芬芳香油。你用炙热的眼光注视着我，我把湿滑的手指探入你的甬道之中。我伸进去一根手指，接着是两根，然后是三根，速度太快。我可不温柔。我现在就要你，而你无论在任何情况下都没资格享受温柔。”

法师呼出疼痛的呻吟声，而博士发出愉悦的声响。现在法师已经解开了裤子，但他努力不去真的触碰他的勃起。他……只是给它腾出一些空间。限制它没有任何意义，哪怕他将要无视自己勃然的春情。

“我把你翻转过来，摆好位置对准你的甬道，给我自己润滑之后，我轻轻刷过你的穴口。你因期待而哆嗦，尽管你尝试着为我放松，你的肌肉却紧张起来。‘我数到三’，我说道，接着我在‘二’的时候就猛冲进去，以享受你惊讶导致的紧绷。你尖叫……”

法师设法发出微弱的尖叫声。那不会引人注意，起码在这里不会。他的手握住他的阴茎，他希望自己处在私密的地方，那样他就可以跪下身来，用手指干自己了。

“……接着我用尽全身力气抽插，用我的巨棒穿透你。我可以彻夜干你。我会的。”

博士开始阐述起法师背上的汗水光泽及他的肛门（“完美粉穴”）是如何围绕博士的阴茎（“巨大的长矛”）痉挛。它带着红润的紫色，叫人敬畏，法师的手正发狂地自慰。他对着话筒气喘连连，博士吃吃发笑。

“现在你可以射了，”他漫不经心地说，法师一咬牙，压下一声尖叫，一声真正响亮的尖叫，随后他的手被精液所覆盖。

博士继续说下去，但法师只是疲惫地发出低语声。这是他几年来射得最凶猛的一次。

当然，那并不是说这档子事真的那么牛逼，考虑到他曾经当过一段时间几无性欲、醉心科学的人类，不过这又如何。法师感到心里暖呼呼，身体软若无骨，对博士感到十分欣喜，无论他到底有多荒谬、多叫人沮丧。

“我把火热的精液射进你心形的臀部，”最后博士说道。“我捉住你的卷发，露出你的脖子并咬下去，继续咬，哦，我的天啊，[马克希尔](http://tardis.wikia.com/wiki/Maxil)……”

法师整个人冷掉。笨！笨！笨！果不其然，又是博士的另一个暗恋对象。

没过多久，博士挂断电话，除了整整三十英镑的酬劳，他还给法师的西装基金添加了十五英镑的小费。法师道了再见，接着盯着他在自己仅有的那条偷来的牛仔裤上面留下的烂摊子。

“卫生间在左边，”他的值班经理珍妮弗路过的时候望进来。“别担心，这事人人都会碰上，尤其是第一天上班。”

“谢谢，”法师有点闷闷不乐的说，接着离开去水槽那里清理。

——————

法师回来的时候，指示灯正亮着，亮了熄，熄了亮，法师肯定来电者会放弃。但是灯不停闪烁，最后法师平息自己，并按下接听。

“喂？”他说道，心里依旧为自己和博士的事恼火。

“喂，我没打错电话吧？我想要解决我的幻想。”语速轻快，声音有点飘忽。那是另一个博士——这一回是[第八任](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Eighth_Doctor)。

“不妨跟我说说好吗？”法师问道。他试图装出感兴趣的样子，或至少别露出明显的敌意。他真的不想跟博士交谈，但是谈话等于赚钱。

“哦，等等……”接着传来博士盖住话筒的闷响声。他盖得不怎么样，因为法师仍然可以听到博士的声音。“稍等一会，[查莉](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Charley_Pollard)，我忙着呢。”

“你真的在跟一个婊子谈话吗？”

“一个非常友善的性工作者，查莉，现在去找[克里兹](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/C%27rizz)玩儿或者干点别的。”接着传来惊讶的恼怒声和脚步声。“刚刚不好意思了，”博士对着电话说。

“没关系，”法师回答，他情不自禁地乐了起来。这个博士没有挫败[法师盗取其肉体的诡计](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Doctor_Who_%281996_film%29)或者在必败战争中作战的时候，总是这么的好玩儿。

“言归正传，”博士说，“我一直做着这样一个梦，我是一只可爱的兔子，而且我呢，就像寻常的兔子一样，迫切地需要跟别的兔子交配。坦白讲，我觉得这种梦有点叫人心烦意乱。你认为我们能不能把梦给演绎出来，那样我就能够断了这个念头？我是说，我知道宣泄是种不足信的心理概念，但话又说回来，我的大脑并不总是按照其他人的大脑那样运作。”

“好的，”法师。另一方面，他忘了这个博士到底有多诡异。“我准备好了。”

“太棒了。这么说吧，我正到处蹦来蹦去，抽着鼻子，寻找胡萝卜。哦，顺便补充一下，我是一只白色的兔子，我想，应该长着黑色的耳朵。你是什么样的兔子呢？”

“棕色的，”法师捏着鼻梁回答。

——————

聊完这个电话后，法师休息了一下，担任性工作者是一回事，不得不参与极其痛苦的详尽兔子交配则是完全两码子事，而他对前者的忍受能力远胜过他对后者的忍受能力。

他心想，假装兔子应该跟假装人类差不多。毕竟，两者都是哺乳动物。他思索了一会儿，呷着他在休息室里泡的那杯难喝的咖啡。过了一阵子，他不得不强迫自己停止继续思考下去。

现在，他已经休息二十分钟了，而他只赚了大概一百二十英镑而已。回去开工。

法师回到隔间的时候，提示灯已经在闪烁了。他匆匆坐下来，猛地戴上耳机。

“喂？”

“啊，喂，你好。”声音虽然紧张，但法师立刻就辨识出来。是那个米色服装外加一根芹菜的[第五任博士](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fifth_Doctor)。“告诉我，你能不能上网？”

“没——哦，”法师说道。他环顾自己光秃秃的隔间，仿佛一台笔记本电脑可能躲藏在角落里。“真的需要吗？”

“我恐怕相当需要。”博士说道，“我可以等你找到网络连接。”

“稍等一会，”法师说道。他摘下耳机，起身去找珍妮弗。十分钟后，他拎着一部微型笔记本电脑回来，他不得不跟她保证不会让电脑沾上“任何东西”，或者至少在事后给电脑消一下毒。

“还在吗？”他对着耳机问道。

“在，”博士回复。“一切都准备好？现在，搜索一下小说[《我的秘密生活》](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/My_Secret_Life_%28erotica%29)。你应该能够找到全文。翻到第二十七章。”

法师很轻松就找到这本书。刊登此文的网站宣布那是“一位维多利亚绅士的性爱日记。”

法师微微发笑。这正是他心目中这一任博士会享受的东西。博士坐在自己的图书馆，阅读着某个压抑时代的色情文学。把法师添加进这个套路里头这件事介于可喜和泄气之间。

法师滚动过标题诸如《童贞遭灭》和《毛臀犁沟》这样的章节。博士想要的那一章的标题是《静养消遣》。

“读给我听，”博士说道。跟之前舒适自在的各位博士相比，他的声音显得很紧张。“从第五段开始读。”

“上苍让物种的延续依赖于两性交配这一过程，又名性交，”法师读道。这让他有点良心不安。这是他杀死了上一任（迷恋堡主的受虐狂博士，他会永久铭记这一令人不快的细节）所创造的博士。他通过[让他摔下那座塔](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Logopolis)而创造出这个人，而他从来没有真正去探究那一事故的结果。这是他的机会。“性交，”法师重复。“是由两个器官进行的。”

博士低声说了些辨不清的话。

法师把该段落的剩余部分扫了一眼，继续读下去。这是一本技术手册。这是一本关于性交的技术手册。

“从广义上讲，阴茎是一根肉包软骨的长管。”

这实在不是一般的恶心。但是博士对着话筒呼出了低沉的呻吟声，因此法师决定自己不会带着有色眼镜看待他。不，他会尽快跨过自己的时间线，让过去的自己了解这个博士用书本意淫的怪癖。而且他这样做并不会扰乱历史。无论博士对自己的重要性可能有什么想法，他的性生活可不是时间的定点。

他过去的自己可能足以绝望到让博士真实地尝试这个。但是现在法师对这档子事毫无偏见。法师认为搞不好是健康的。

“睾丸，或者石袋，是有皱褶的皮袋，”法师说道，同时坚决地让视线远离自己的裤裆，“挂在阴茎的根部，位于肛门的下侧几英寸的地方。”

“稍微——啊——慢点，麻烦你了，”博士说道。他开始说别的事情，但是声音越来越低，变成了吱吱作响的喘息。

撇开健康问题不说，法师真心希望自己能忽略文本，享受这一切。

“阴茎的主干是光滑的，”他读道，“通常没有毛发，只是与腹部及睾丸连接的地方才会有阴毛。”

——————

博士让他阅读完一整章才挂断电话。法师晃了晃身子，把笔记本电脑还给了珍妮弗。

“没有事故？”她问道，同时疑心重重地检查电脑。

“没有那种危险，”法师低声说道，接着告诉她，自己要回家了。

——————

第二天早上，法师回去上班的时候，他并不确定自己是否期待着满是博士来电的另一天。一方面，从他的头号敌人那里轻松获得了金钱及其内心想法。另一方面，迄今为止，他们的邂逅不是刺激得不可思议，就是丧气得不可思议，要不然就是诡异得不可思议。或者三者俱全。可能三者兼而有之。

到后最后，法师说不出自己到底想不想要博士，但那并不重要。他还是接到博士的电话。

第一个来电的是法师认不出来的那一任。他可能是个未来的博士，或者法师躲起来逃避战争所错过的那一任。[这个博士](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ninth_Doctor)操着一口粗矿的北方口音，这使得法师好奇这个博士的外貌是否足以粗矿到配得起这把声音。

“我想要你来侮辱我，”博士说。他的声音没有多少感情，完全一副就事论事的样子。“辱骂，那是我活该。”

“好了，”法师。这真是史上最轻松的工作。

“你是个该死的懦夫，”他往椅背一靠，洋洋洒洒地开口，“一看到任何危急的情况就立马逃跑。你只会跟孩子和动物玩，因为只有他们会听信你的胡话。还有，你的服装一般都很难看，你应该考虑戴上帽子，好掩盖你那堆被你称之为头发的畸形物体。”

“……那有点太过具体了，”博士说。“我更想要的是你朝我爆粗口。”

“哦，”法师。“嗯。”

“你有恋爱麻烦？”博士的声音突然之间满是逗乐和同情。这跟他早前的空虚形成了鲜明的对比。“不，继续。这……这很好。”

“我恨你，”法师犹豫地说。“我所有的东西，凡是被你碰过的，都被你毁了。”

“我不想的，”博士平直地说，仿佛那并不要紧。

“别他妈骗我，”法师说道，接着把他心里对博士一贯想法完完全全地说出来。

博士老老实实地听完了一切，尽管这可能不是他早前想要的处罚。光是爆粗口太便宜他了。法师不断念叨，博士发出理解的低喃，直到他实在没有别的可说了，直到他干脆为自己不想要说出来的话哽咽起来。

“你应该跟他谈谈，”博士说到。“无论那是男是女。不是这样子的，但人生苦短，而你没有意识到这一点，你永远不知道自己会失去谁。”

“对，没错，”法师说完就率先挂了电话。

——————

不久之后，指示灯再次闪烁时，法师心不甘情不愿地按下接听。昨天算是有趣，接着变得诡异，但今天却夹着私人感情开始。恶心。

但他是他已经赚取了五百英镑中的一百五十英镑，他打算坚持下去。坚持就是胜利。

“喂？”

“嗯？这是不是，厄，性爱热线？”

“对，”法师。这个声音他也辨认不出来。这是把较为年长的声音，话总是说了一半，老是口吃。

“太棒了，坦白了。好了，我时间不多，我的朋友，你叫什么？”

“[哈利](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Harold_Saxon#Mr_Saxon)，”法师说道。反正这就是他应征工作时填写的名字。

“编点故事，”博士的声音清晰而冰冷，这下法师认出他来了。他已经有很长一段时间没有在他们适当的时间线上听到[第一任博士](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/First_Doctor)的声音了。而且与他们稍后的[时间线相交](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Five_Doctors)相比，他听起来有点不同——可能是时间扭曲。

一阵停顿之后，博士继续说话，他的声音再次亲切地翻滚过来。

“我想这就是我想从你那里要的，好吗？编点故事，让我想想……”

法师拍打着手指，紧张地等待。他一直都想知道，那么多个世纪以前，他们第一次分道扬镳的时候，博士对此有什么想法。这下他终于可能知道了。

博士深吸了一口气，声音响亮地穿过话筒。法师往前一倾，好像他就坐在博士的对面，看着他准备透露他早期的幻想。

“我的双臂变成了触手，”博士若有所思地说。“一共有十五根。我特别萌[触手系色情文学](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shokushu_goukan)，对不对，拉利（第一任博士有故意说错人名的怪癖）？”

法师无比地肯定，这种感觉就是传说中的[出体经验](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Out-of-body_experience)。

“当然了，它们全都方便地覆盖着粘液，”博士说道。

——————

法师在云山雾水之中坚持了一段长达两个小时的谈话。他短暂地寻思过博士是如何摆脱苏珊这么长时间的，接着他坚决停止思考。那是没事找事，思考只有百害而无一利。

他下了决心，一旦博士挂断电话，他就要休息一下，但是来电指示灯又开始闪烁起来。法师的手悬在接听按钮上。

好吧，他从来不擅长给自己调整步骤。他按下接听。

“这是哪一年？”博士问道。这把声音显得高高在上、稍带暴躁，[第三任博士](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Third_Doctor)的典型特色。

“两千……稍等，”法师说道。他的隔间依旧跟上回需要手提电脑时一样空空如也。真是事与愿违，怎么就连一张方便的报纸都没有呢？他站起身来，瞥向旁边的隔间。“嘿，”他朝坐在里头的男人低声唤道，“现在是哪一年？”

“噢，我的 _天_ ，格莱斯顿先生。”那男人指向他的耳机，然后举起他的食指。“你随时都可以把我从恶贯满盈的生命中拯救出来。”他用一只手盖住耳机的麦克风。“两千零五年。”

“谢谢，”法师说道，接着往下缩回去。“你听到了吗？”

“听到了，”博士说。“你们的来电客户的幻想可真离奇啊，对不对？”

“说的没错，”法师回答，对着这个只有音频连接的对话浪费了一张完美的严肃面孔。“我指的是年份。”

“对啊。”这下博士的声音突然充满了胜利感。“我超越了自己所处监狱的限制！超越得不多，但是，说实话，我能得到什么我都愿意接受，你能跟我描述一下你在哪儿吗？”

“大概。”博士肯定依然被困在地球上。法师知道，在法师露面之前，他还没有多少运气让自己的塔迪斯运作。“这里不过是那种摆设着电话的隔间。”

“哦，我们现在有那些了，”博士失望地说。“等等。这个电话——这个电话有附带电子显示屏吗？”

“我看看，”法师挑起电话，以便看得更清楚。“[发光二极管显示屏](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/LED_display)啥的。可能有来电显示。不过为了保护你的隐私，已经关闭那个功能了。”

“那私人电脑呢，”这下博士的声音带着饥渴之意。

“我昨天用的是我经理的电脑，”法师说。

“跟我说说。”

“那是一部笔记本电脑，大小犹如一本小型教科书。”法师相当肯定自己应该显得困惑一点，但他正快速地转化为诱惑模式，他的声音变得沙哑。如果一个人被困在[微处理器](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Microprocessors)之前的时代，他能够理解此人对于哪怕最原始的技术的欲望。“我需要为一个客户超找特定的文本，所以我把它连接到无线网络信号上。”

“[微型化](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Miniaturization)，”博士喃喃地说。“[超文本](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hypertext)。”

“我使用了搜索应用程序，并在一个网站上找到了文本，上面把几本书给数字化了。我用[触摸板](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Touch_pad)让页面向下滚动。”法师刻意拉长了“滚动”这个词，但实际上这个部分相当沉闷。为技术发展饥渴是一回事，但是什么样的人会意淫界面变化啊？

“触摸板。哦，正点。”

显然，博士会。法师目瞪口呆地听着博士在电话的另一端欲仙欲死，柔声低吟着技术方面的话语。他甚至不确定博士是否即将抵达身体上或精神上的高潮，但在电话中，那其实并不重要。

“接着你怎么做呢，我的朋友？”博士的用词一个粘着另一个，法师猛地吸了一口气。

“我归还了笔记本电脑，”他慢慢地阐述那个时刻。“我的经理把它重新接上电源，以便给电池充电。”

“那是[锂电池](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lithium_battery)，是不是？”

法师什么也不说，他只希望听到博士带着如此多的欲望说点别的什么东西。他一直痴迷这一任博士。好吧，他一直痴迷于所有的博士，但是这一个是实际地对他有所求，这真是叫人陶醉。

也许他本来早就应该考虑从事这样的色情电话工作。

“快说，伙计，”博士说。“锂电池？”

“[六芯锂离子聚合物](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lithium-ion_polymer_battery)，”法师说道，接着博士发出一声被压抑的呼喊声。法师想象他咬住自己的手，企图阻止他的UNIT同事听到他。

法师笑着把双脚架到办公桌上。事成之后，他真想抽一根雪茄。

“跟我说说，”博士依然仍然疲惫不堪、气喘吁吁，“跟我说说[器官移植](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Organ_transplants)，你们那个时代已经研发出[免疫抑制法](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Immunosuppression)了。”

“嗯。”法师的心情直接从心满意足跳到了忧心忡忡。他并没有为此做好准备。不像某些人，他可不痴迷于地球的历史。“稍等一会。”

“[环孢霉素](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cyclosporine)，”博士的声音再次夹着那种饥渴之情，法师已经被他贪求无厌的欲望给挫败了。

而这是一个他从未料到自己会设想出来的句子。

——————

法师再次让博士挂断电话的时候，他已经度过了相当相当漫长的一天。他不得不再次借用珍妮弗的笔记本电脑，在[维基百科](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia)上耗费了大概一个小时。他现在对于人类的医疗技术和二十世纪晚期的天文学进步的理解远远超乎他曾所想要的境界。

法师朗读[哈勃太空望远镜](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hubble_Space_Telescope)那篇文章的时候，博士差点喜极而泣。除了作为讽刺的影射，或者可能带有极其灾难性后果的假阳具。法师从来没有想过望远镜在性方面上真的有多大的用处。

无论如何，现在法师赚到两百五十英镑了，距离他的目标还有一半，但是他实在厌烦博士的性生活了。每一次他认为自己习惯了，没门，博士的欲望都变得越发诡异。他受够了。这活没法干了。他还是出门打劫算了。

指示灯亮了起来。

他现在就要走了。

指示灯再次亮了。

法师按下接听键。

“我不会做任何别的怪事，”他宣布。

“当然，”博士温和地回答。那是[第七任博士](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Seventh_Doctor)，[偷来的苏格兰口音](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Seventh_Doctor#Appearance_and_personality_quirks)让他不彰自显。“我做梦也不会要求你这么做。”

“哈，”法师已经被拖垮到居然真的说出“哈”的地步。“好，那你想要什么？”

“谈话，”博士说。“你想要什么？”

“二百五十英磅，”法师开门见山。说话双方总得有个坦诚的，而那个人不会是这一个博士。

“那没问题。”博士说道，“没有任何‘怪事’。当然，除非你想要。”

法师谨慎地等待。

“跟我谈谈你自己。你看上去什么样子？”

“棕色头发，”法师的手在发丝间穿行。“矮个子。身材瘦小，不确定我是否为此满意。不过脸长得还行。”他思索着之前他在塔迪斯卫生间的镜子前所花的时间。“笑容很养眼。”

“嗯。”博士听上去好像挺满意。“我从来没有见过你。”

“没有，”法师，再次感到不安。他需要多花点心思来扮演这个沉闷的性工作者。“这仅是电话，我不会接受别的形式。”

“对不起，”博士说。“我只是不小心把想法说出来。”

“无所谓。”法师紧张地在办公桌上敲打着手指，试图弄懂这到底是什么情况。这个博士心灵的扭曲程度跟他自己费解的城府相媲美。

“你想要什么？”博士再次询问。

“什么？”

“我会给你二百五十英镑，如果你跟我说出你的幻想是什么，”博士说。“你可以说谎，只要我听不出来。”

“谢谢，”法师冷冷地说。“成交。让我想想。”

他完全没有告诉博士真相的打算，哪怕他用不着透露姓名。他才不打算让自己像之前的博士一样脆弱，对一个假想的毫无关系的人揭露心中最深切的愿望。所以法师无视真诚，直接选择荒谬。

“我一直梦到摩托车，”法师说道，他没有错过博士意外的笑声。“你能想象摩托车飞驰在公路上的同时在车上被干吗？因为我可以。我会让自己坐在他的阴茎……”

“我的阴茎，”博士打断。“还是说，我没有在你的幻想占一席之位？”

这一任博士实际上是法师心目中唯一能够坐在摩托车上的那一任。他心想那正是自己脑中冒出这个画面的缘由。画面现在变得越发生动了，那个深色头发的矮个博士取代了之前占据在摩托车次席的无脸男人。

“好，”法师回答，心里欣赏博士身穿皮革的美景。“我在座位往前倾，攥紧摩托车把手。你让我准备好，我在你推进的时候启动引擎。我容纳了你的阴茎，整个都进去，我大腿之间的震动使得我翻起眼睛。你的双手包住我的双手，摩托车开始移动。路上的每一个颠簸都朝给进行造成微弱的抽插，接着你的双腿稳稳地踩在踏板上，以便你适当地抽插。”法师以前从未考虑过这种情景，但是这实际上真的很火辣。“我的双手拧住车把，双腿痉挛，接着我们开得越来越快。”

“接着我们撞车了，”博士说道，他还是一如既往地擅长戳破法师出乎意料的美梦泡泡。“我认为在静止的摩托车上尝试性交会更为理智一些。”

“那是现实，”法师说道。“这是幻想，我可从未取笑过你的任何幻想。”他一说完就已经在心里咒骂自己了。他不应该知道所有的来电者都是同一人的。没有人类能够仅凭声音就辨识出来。

“对，你没有取笑过我，”博士安慰地说。“所以就算你把真实的幻想告诉我，你也不会吃亏。”

“你说过我可以编造的，”法师说道，不确定自己是否蒙混过去。

“我说过，”博士狡猾地说，“你可以撒谎，前提是我没有注意到。我注意到了。”

接着是一段时间的沉默。法师完全不知道下一步该怎么做，而博士似乎没有打算给他更多的提示。

法师决定豁出去了，就说这么一次实话，哪怕这只是因为他已经尝试瞎编并失败。

“我想跟你谈话，”法师慢慢地说，“然后我要你亲吻我，我希望你为我充满渴望，我要你拉住我的衣服，我想要干你，我想要看看你高潮的表情，看着你享受这辈子最猛烈的高潮。接着在我们完事之后，我要你看着我，不带厌恶。”

“我不厌恶你，”博士说，接着法师清楚他知道了。

“我知道，”法师。“你厌恶自己。”

博士什么也不说，只是朝话筒微微一叹。

“你是什么时候发现的？这就是你连续两天都来电话的原因吗？为了嘲弄我？”法师发火了，但他的声音却带着不愉快的平静。他之前都没有想过他这个身体会这么有能耐。

“我来电是因为我喜欢你，”博士说。“来电全都堆在一起，是因为次日我的第五任来电，你却没有在那里。而在前几天，我的第一任打了个电话，你也不在那里，我知道你这份工作的参数期限，我的每一代都拼了老命想把其他人挤出这台电话机。我们像云雀一样扑腾地试图引起你的注意，或者像秃鹫一样想在好东西消失之前能抢到多少是多少。

“你还没有回答我的第一个问题，”法师无视这个比喻。

“我可能一直都知道，”博士若有所思地说。“但我直到现在才真正弄清楚，当你谈论自己的身体的时候，你还不习惯这个身体。你刚刚重生了吗？”

“我才不回答那个问题，”法师说道。“你为什么会热衷拨打色情电话？”

“我有那个钱，”博士说，口气中前所未有地缺乏这一任博士应有的狡诈。“或者别人的信用卡。而且，”他停顿了一下，时间长到足以让法师好奇是否发生了什么不测。“我寂寞了。我正坐在椅子上，塔迪斯一片黑暗，我想要另一把声音，你的声音。”

法师把声音给他，因为他们俩至少要有一个能够得偿所愿。也许某一天，他也会梦想成真。也许不会。

今天，他跟博士进行了一番长谈，接着他拿了酬劳，为西装量尺寸去。千里之行，始于足下。

——————

一年后，法师不但拥有一整个衣柜的五百英镑西装，而且正在政坛火速上位，即将把英国政府收归囊下。他坐在壁炉边，手拿一杯威士忌，这时他突然顿悟了。

想要被辱骂的那个博士知道自己拨打的对象是法师。他比第七任博士还要晚，因为法师没有人认出来，而他 _知道_ 。

法师花了一点时间来考虑那究竟有多尴尬，还要那如何体现出博士的受虐狂心理和操控人心的倾向。那一刻还拖进了另外一系列相当长的时刻，接着他又冒出了另一个想法。

那个来电索求兔子性爱的博士也知道他拨打的对象是谁。

博士要不就是全宇宙中最变态的混蛋，要不就是全宇宙最爱遭虐的贱人。然而法师不确定两者到底该取哪一种，这让他的脸绽开了笑容。

他深信，自己绝对不会错过任何机会向博士报复这一切。

——————

两年后，博士坐在他的狗屋里，关押他的这一任法师不但是个政治家，还曾是个性工作者。因此他很清楚自己为什么会被变老，及被给予了自己专属的碗。

他希望自己的第八任没有产生那么多该死的怪念头。也许还别那么频繁地忘记重要的事情。

如果当年的博士神智完全清醒，他百分之百地肯定，他本不会打电话给法师的。好吧。百分之八十。

他是在跟谁开玩笑呢？兔子性爱确实妙不可言。


	2. Chapter 2

标题：Farewell/道别  
作者：ThetaSigma  
译者：cryforwhat  
摘要：博士跟一些老朋友道别。  
人物：克莱德·兰格、卢克·史密斯、拉妮·钱德拉  
链接：<http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?sid=40654>  
授权：Sure! I've actually had my stories translated into Czech before (not that I could read it.) Go ahead   
  
  
**第一章：告别**  
  
作者手记：我知道博士不参加葬礼，但是他至少可能会为了准将露面。而我猜想其他一堆博士也可能出现。  
  
永别了，[莱斯布里奇-斯图尔特准将](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brigadier_Lethbridge-Stewart)。我们会想念你。  
  
  
他既不返回自己去过的地方，也不追溯自己走过的路途。除非意外地碰到老朋友，否则他不

会刻意去拜访他们。而且他肯定不参加葬礼。

但对于这个人，老准将莱斯布里奇-斯图尔特，也许他可以花一点时间摆脱自己的阴影去道个别。

他与墓旁的哀悼者保持一段不小的距离，他不想干涉。他的不少旧本尊都出现在这里，但他们全都避开对方的眼睛。这不是个可以闲聊家常、互开玩笑的日子。

这是博士生命中罕见的一天——他回归缅怀的一天。这一天他将永生铭记，这一天他追溯了自己与一个人类走过的路途。

他朝那群穿着黑衣的悼念者敬了个礼，接着转身回到他迪斯和艾米及罗利那里，继续他们的逃跑生涯。

 

**第二章：我们的莎拉·简**

作者手记：我原本希望自己永远用不着为这个故事添加另一个章节，但因为今天伊丽莎白·斯莱登的去世，我必须为她增添这一章。

再见了，莎拉·简。愿你此刻正和第三任博士泡着茶吃着蛋糕，戴着那双被毁的驾驶手套……

 

四月某一个多云的夜晚，当K-9出现在他迪斯门口时，博士心领神会。

今年的悲伤特别多，他心想，不过呢，有些年份就是如此。

双腿不停颤抖的卢克应了门，他的眼睛红肿得相当厉害，他还能看见东西真是个奇迹。

博士实在太过熟悉悲伤、太过擅长悲悼。他泡了一壶浓茶，强迫卢克、克莱德和拉妮坐在厨房的椅子上，把茶杯放在他们的面前。

经过几分钟的沉默和啜饮，博士开口了。

“你妈妈，她以前老是戴着驾驶手套。有一回我们在一个泥泞的星球上降落，把那双手套给弄脏了。从此她就不愿意戴它们了。”

他用力地吞咽了一下，然后俯视着餐桌。

“她爬到墙上与戴力克作战，用目光压倒了[尼斯湖水怪](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Loch_Ness_Monster)。从不抱怨，总是在我后面。”博士点了点头。“那是一个好同伴的标志；如果一个人总是在你身后支持你。”

卢克开口，他的声音沙哑。

“她很勇敢。由始至终都是。”

博士停下来，点了点头。

“她是我的同伴中最勇敢的。我跟许多同伴——长期的跟短期的都有——一起时空旅行过，但莎拉·简是独一无二的。”

卢克咬着嘴唇，差点流下眼泪。拉妮的泪水则如泉涌般滑下脸庞，而克莱德则因为压抑眼泪而不住地颤抖。

 

博士也参加了这场葬礼，并且再次看到一大群本尊。他们仍然不说话，今天不行。乔在他的一侧肩上哭泣（第三任博士无精打采地观望）——而卢克（他是什么时候长得这么高？）在他的另一侧肩膀上哭泣。

博士也哭了，他哭进一条手帕里，他确定自莎拉·简和他一起开[贝斯（福特车）](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ford_Popular#Ford_Popular_in_television_shows)之后就没有用过这条手帕了，当年的简为他编出来愚蠢的玩笑放声大笑，她的头发随风飘扬。

他走回到他迪斯的时候，K-9跟着他一起移动。

“不，K-9。回到卢克那里。他比以往任何时候更需要你。”

K-9点了点头，回复了一声“是，主人。”就离开去找卢克。

接着博士穿过自己的前门，他挨着门的内侧耷拉着脑袋。准将走了。莎拉·简走了。

今年的哀悼太多了，他心想。实在太多太多了。

ThetaSigma写于２０１１年４月１９日  
cryforwhat译于２０１１年４月２３日


	3. Chapter 3

标题：The One with the Cotton Candy and the Batteries（超市奇遇记）  
作者：BananaQaiquiri  
译者：cryforwhat  
分级：辅导级  
分类：幽默  
出场：米奇、第九任博士和玛莎  
时间：２０１２年  
地点：超市  
摘要：米奇·史密斯做了一个艰难的决定。  
链接：<http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?sid=39738>  
授权：O whoa...thanks! And sure...go for it!  
免责：所有可识别的人设版权归属ＢＢＣ，所有原创故事情节版权归属原作者。所有抽风的译本版权归属译者。

  
  
奇·史密斯面临着一个相当复杂的困境，而他必须迅速地做下决定。三种选项各有各的优缺点：选择甲吧，口感柔软蓬松但是不耐消化。选择乙吧，倒是能撑一段时间，但是会搞得又粘又湿的。或者，他可以做出完全不同的选择（丙）——味道倒是很刺激，但却会带来大量的热量。

他决定使用一种既有保障又不失传统的好方法——数来宝。

“点兵点将，点谁谁上。”

啊，看来乙并非 _天命所归_ 。“点兵点将，点谁谁上。”对不起了，小丙，剩下来的甲就是胜利者。

米奇把一袋袋棒棒糖（乙）和特辣香鸡翅（丙）放回它们原来各自的货架，带着获胜的零食之选走向超市的收银台。他本来就喜欢棉花糖。玛莎正帮助他们为一场半马拉松做训练，因此只允许他在今晚的派对上放纵地吃这么一顿。

他绕过走道，忍不住骂了一声“该死。”每一个收银台前面至少都有五个顾客在排队。他看了看手表：晚上七点五十二分。他是没指望能在今晚八点活动开始前成功回家了。他考虑把棉花糖放回去，该吃家里现有的即食布丁，但就在这时，他发现了一座希望的灯塔：一条少于十件货物的队列开放了。

他疯狂地冲刺过去，差点就成功排上第一个，但一个穿着皮衣的粗鲁家伙却插到了他前面。（他居然胆敢长着一双比他还长的腿！）而当这个没良心的家伙转身（开口说道：哎呀，他的钱不够，米奇能不能借他一英镑？）米奇真想狠狠赏他一记耳光。但接着呢，他决定好好地看看那个男人。

两个男人张大嘴巴互瞪了整整八秒半。

穿皮衣缺银两的男人首先开口。“……瑞奇？你他娘在二零一二年干虾米？”

_“你他娘少管我在这里干吓米，你他娘咋地又回到这副长着大耳朵的身体了？”_ 米奇原本想这么问，但结果他结结巴巴说出来的却是：“我……我活着。我……还活着。”

博士气呼呼地用手指对着他。“你跟着我进他迪斯了。别 再 跟 我 进 他 迪 斯 了。”

“我……呃，抱歉？”

“没错。你是应该道歉。哼。”他交叉双臂。“米奇你这个笨蛋。现在我不得不停下我手头的事情……带你回他迪斯，那样你就能和其他愚蠢的猿人一起观看外星人坠毁的报道了。”

米奇只花了一丁点时间就明白过来了。 “啊，你刚刚迟了一年才载罗斯回家！对啊，那可真是糟糕。”他摇了摇脑袋。 _真是糟糕_ 并不足以表达他的感情。他曾经憎恨这个不但愚蠢还会偷人家女朋友的外星人，他还憎恨过他那愚蠢的北方口音及他那种老是用“神奇”来描述事物的愚蠢爱好，因为他所描述的事物可绝对不“神奇”。

“是啊，是啊，我知道。好了，快点给我一英镑，行不？我可没有一晚上的闲空陪你瞎聊。”

米奇忍不住露出一个大大的笑容。啊，这个版本的博士居然需要依赖 **他** 的帮助。这下他倒是可以好好发挥一下了。“一个时间领主需要到连锁超市买什么？需要一个时钟？涂抹他迪斯的蓝色油漆？抑或掏耳朵的棉签？”

博士此刻朝他露出的表情，米奇曾经看过他用新面孔对戴力克摆过。糟糕。永远不要挑他的耳朵毛病。

“我要买电池……给我的，音速，嗯……设备，”博士回答。

米奇扬起一根眉毛。“你是说音速起子吗？”

“我倒没想到你见识过它。”

“哦，我可喜欢音速起子了！但是……它靠电池运作？”在米奇看来，三节五号电池貌似跟时间领主的风格不太搭。

“别 小 看 音 速 起 子。好啦，你到底借不借钱啊，瑞奇？”

“成，成。当然，老板。你要啥就给啥。”他掏出钱包，递给他一个硬币。

博士原本打算把它直接交给收银员，但随后还是仔细地看了看。“等等，这上面写着它是二零一一年制成的。你是怎么弄到二零一一年的硬币的？”

米奇只是继续微笑。

“他迪斯并没有带你过来。”这不是一个问题。

米奇点点头。

博士往后退了一步，上下打量了他一番。“朝米奇看了一眼——老了点的笨蛋。嗯。”

“我真想念你这么叫我。”他确实想念。

“什么？‘笨蛋米奇？’好。我会确保自己继续这样叫下去。”

_妈了个逼_ ，米奇心想。原来他需要为自己的绰号被滥用负一半的责任。另一个博士的话——正如玛莎之前告诉他的——在他的脑子里回响： _忽忽悠悠，神神怪怪_ 。好吧，这可是相当的 _恶恶劣劣_ 。

博士为他的东西付好帐，这时米奇突然恍然大悟。“等一下，你到二零一二年为什么光买电池？”他研究了博士一会。“你知道我在这里，是不是？”

“才不是。二零一二年是有史以来电池性能最棒的年份，能与之相提并论的只有三一一四年，那一年他们试行了燃气胶囊电池。”

“哦。”

博士把双手塞进口袋里。“在我回去拯救地球之前，你还有什么需要讨论的吗？”

米奇想了一会儿。“有，有，好吧，我来给你一些建议：下一回如果你到了伦敦而且需要去家医院，那就去皇家希望医院。那里有个相当不赖的医学生。”

博士抬起他的两根眉毛，但还是点了点头。

“对了，还有你的领带。把它给脱掉。”

“我不打领带。”

“嗯，你会的。”

博士开始移向门口，他举起一只手。“好吧，再见咯，瑞奇。”

米奇猛地往前一扑，双臂紧紧抱住博士，一点也不管周围其他顾客的目光。“哇，这下我觉得自己好像杰克上校了。”他一点也没有放松双手。

“谁？”

“哦，杰姬。我是说……我 **不** 觉得像杰姬。泰勒。那啥……手劲没那么大。”

“是啊，米奇。我真的得走了。”博士把手伸到后面，慢慢地一根一根撬开米奇的手指。“再见咯。”他头也不回地离开商店。

“再见，老板。”米奇在原地待了好一会，盯着博士离开（他确实长着一对大耳朵，对不对？），接着收银员发出奇怪的嘶嘶声夹杂咳嗽声。米奇转向她。“啊，稍等一会。我还得再买一点东西。”

他把棉花糖放在柜台上，飞奔到水果货部，因为他突然知道派对真正需要的……是香蕉。

****

随着一声快速的“对不起，我来晚了”，米奇狂奔经过泰什、琼斯家的父母和他们所有的小表亲们，直直奔向玛莎——他迫不及待地想要复述他在邂逅中说的每一个字，并思考着这是否将是他们最后一次看到博士。

但是玛莎朝电视摆了个疯狂的手势让他闭嘴。“刚刚整个体育场的观众……消失了！但接着他们回来了！而现在火炬手……他晕倒了！坐下，你必须看看这个！奥运火炬可能没法点燃！”

米奇剥开一根香蕉，好好地坐了下来。

BananaQaiquiri写２０１０年１２月４日  
cryforwhat译于２０１１年４月２日


	4. Chapter 4

标题：Gone for a Cup of Tea / 茶别  
作者：Gillian   
译者：cryforwhat  
分级：辅导级  
分类：第十任博士、火炬木小组  
人物：米奇·史密斯、莱斯·威廉姆斯、博士及其他人  
简介：三个爷们的有爱冒险记。  
说明：故事设定在《神秘博士》的[《壁炉中少女》（DW204）](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Girl_in_the_Fireplace)和[《机器人崛起》（DW205）](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rise_of_the_Cybermen)之间；《火炬木》的[《肉》（TW204）](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Meat_%28Torchwood%29)之后。  
免责：所有可识别的人设版权归属ＢＢＣ，所有原创故事情节版权归属原作者。所有抽风的

译本版权归属译者。  
链接：<http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?sid=19540>  
授权：Hi,    
I'm very flattered that you asked, and you absolutely have my permission to translate my fic.  
Thank you for your kind words,  
Gillian.

  
博士和米奇缓步走出杰姬的公寓。博士在右；米奇在左。

“喂，博士！你要去哪儿。”

“他迪斯。怎么，你要去哪儿。”

“我家啊。”

“哦，好的。那么再见咯。”

米奇恼怒地敞开双臂，快步地追上博士。“我们答应过罗斯，我们只是出来喝杯茶。”

“他迪斯里面有茶，米奇。还有咖啡、热巧克力、热汤，还有这种暖暖的水母萃取物，在某些星球上特别有人气。我自己就挺喜欢的，尝起来有点像鸡肉。”

“那么我想我还是只喝茶好了，”米奇回答，跟着博士下了阶梯，进入他迪斯。

博士并不擅长老老实实坐着不动。第一杯茶过后，他在桌子上不停地敲击手指，第二杯茶过后，他的左脚不停地上下摇晃。而在他们快吃完一包巧克力饼干的时候，他正在厨房里来回踱步，滔滔不绝地说话。

正当他讲授在阻止外星人入侵上，[霍诺麦饼](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hob_Nobs)比起[迦法蛋糕](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jaffa_Cakes)有多大的优越性时，他猛地停下来，说道，“时间足够了吧？”

“什么的时间？”满口[巧克力消化饼](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chocolate_Digestive)的米奇急巴巴地问。

“罗斯说她想跟杰姬相处一会儿。而我们已经在这里待了至少，哦，二十分钟。时候到了，对吧？”

米奇笑了。“听我说，博士。以前我和罗斯谈恋爱的时候，我从来不会把她一个人丢在太空船上，自己跑去和某个十八世纪的法国女孩鬼混，但我猜她指的应该超过半小时。”

“哦。那好。”博士坐下来，自顾自吃起一块饼干。他的腿又开始摇晃起来。“卡迪夫！”他突然尖叫着跳起来，在屋子里乱窜。

米奇扫掉他汗衫上的饼干碎屑，跟了上去。博士正在控制台上，绕着仪器跳舞。

“卡迪夫？”

“卡迪夫！好地方啊，雨下个没完没了，中间还大咧咧开了道时空裂痕！”

“那啥，你为什么要谈起卡迪夫？”

“他迪斯需要补充能源，而卡迪夫通常是个无聊的加油站。所以，你和我抽时间飞过去，加一下油，然后及时回来，带罗斯到好地方玩儿去。”博士稍稍暂停绕圈疾走，直视米奇。“我甚至可以由你来选择地点。或许……也许……”

米奇潜意识感觉到这绝对是一个馊主意。要是罗斯知道他们两个大老爷们私底下开溜，哪怕只是去威尔士加趟油，她一定会气爆肺。而且米奇也已经听够了博士操纵技术的故事，他知道，要是他们抵达卡迪夫，他们迈出他迪斯大门之时，搞不好就是被[霸王龙](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tyrannosaurus)吃下之日。

“我才不要。”

“哦，来吧。只是卡迪夫罢了，咱们快去快回……不要，你肯定吗？好吧，那咱们回厨房去，我要跟你讲完我是怎么靠一块霍诺麦饼击退巨蚁入侵的故事。”

“得得，咱们去卡迪夫好了。”

***

“这里不是卡迪夫。”

“你知道个屁，”博士说。“这里很有可能就是卡迪夫。如果卡迪夫是一个空间站，而且位于不同的星系，稠密地居住着大熊猫……”

两个爷们相互一视。“知道了吗，米奇？我不认为这里是卡迪夫。”

***  
    
他们再次迈出他迪斯的时候，外头一片漆黑，而且还下着雨。博士深深吸了一口潮湿的空气宣布道，“卡迪夫，绝对没错，它化成灰我都能认出它。”

“是吗，什么时候啊？我说，接下来我会不会被当成奴隶押走，或者被另一只太空大熊猫猥亵？”米奇摸着自己脸上那块半愈合的爪痕。

“噢，少抱怨啦。你不是已经收下性骚扰赔偿金了吗？”博士大步走向附近的一个垃圾桶，从里面捡起一份湿淋淋的报纸。“现在是你未来的两年后，米奇，今天是星期二。”

也就是说，从垃圾桶捡破报纸就是博士知晓日期的法子。米奇一直以为那是某种特殊的时间领主超能力。他把双手塞进口袋里。“那咱们现在干嘛？”

“他迪斯需要几个小时才能加满能量，”他锁上了警察亭的大门。“在那之前，咱们来稍稍进行一番恐龙狩猎如何？”

“什么狩猎？”

“卡迪夫这里谣言满天飞，有人在附近目睹到一只[翼龙](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pterosaur)，无独有偶，它也在这里满天飞。我一直寻思着来探究一番。你知道翼龙是虾米，对吧？”

“我当然知道，我又不是十足的大傻瓜。”

“对不起。”

“它跟猫是同类，对不对。”

博士看着米奇，目瞪口呆。

“我在开玩笑，开玩笑而已啦。走啦。”

博士摆弄了一会音速起子。“那玩意现在还能当成恐龙探测仪使唤了？”米奇问。

“当然可以咯，”博士说话的音调暗示着：他从来没想过自己会随身带着不能被用来追踪流浪恐龙的东西。“这边走！”

之前罗斯把她和博士的旅行经历告诉米奇的时候，那些故事貌似尽是外星、刺激和冒险。而迄今为止，他和博士的旅行经历包括：差点被切碎当成某种疯癫发条机器人的备件，被一只饥渴的单身太空大熊猫骚扰，及在雨中卡迪夫瞎晃悠寻找一只他开始怀疑压根就不存在的恐龙。

“博士，我……”

“你听到那个了吗？”

“听到什么？”接着米奇听到了：一声尖叫。

“这边！”博士抓住米奇的胳膊，扭着他冲下街道。要不是米奇对自己的性向非常确定，或者对那些尖叫声来源不是那么担心，他可能会有一点点介意他正在和博士手牵着手跑步。因此，正当他开始考虑掰开博士的手指时，他邦一声撞上了一块相当坚实的物体。

后来他发现上述坚固物体是一个大个子的威尔士男人。

“对不起，伙计，”大个子道歉。博士还没站起身就试图拉着米奇继续走下去。“我可不会选择那条路。”

“为什么不？”博士站着问，米奇好不容易才挣扎着爬起来。

“那是……”威尔士人叹了口气。“那是外星人，好吧。我刚刚正要打电话给我女朋友。她很了解这些事情。”

博士轻松地从威尔士人的手里夺过移动电话。“哦，用不着劳烦她了，现在这里有我和米奇在。”他上下端详米奇，“好吧，这里有我在。”

“喂！”

博士挠了挠脑袋。“那啥，那些外星人，它们在哪儿？”

“那边。在购物中心里，我认为它们的巢穴可能在里头。”

博士砰砰跑下街道，突然又停下来问道，“对不起，你叫什么名字来着？”

“莱斯·威廉姆斯。”

米奇看着博士往远处冲去。“我知道博士看上去疯疯癫癫的，那是因为他确实是个疯子，但他确实知道如何处理这种外星人侵略的事情。听着，我最好也跟上去。”

“我也一起去。我原本就是过来帮忙的。”接着米奇与莱斯跟上博士的步伐。

***

三个小时多一点点之后，博士和米奇坐在街头的边石上，全身覆盖着绿色的外星粘液。

博士狠狠地咬了一口饼干说，“我告诉过你，我可以光凭一块霍诺麦饼拯救世界。”

“是的，不过我认为莱斯开着面包车碾过母蚁确实有所帮助。”

“细节才重要。”

米奇转过头，莱斯正在和一个警员交谈，几个警察围着购物中心站着，一副茫然的样子。他轻轻用手肘顶博士的肋骨。“我们应该让他看看他迪斯。”

“为什么？”

“因为它很酷，而且他救了我们的命。”

“顶多是你的命罢了。我的话，早就再生了。”

“好吧，他救了我的命，所以我认为我们应该让他看看他迪斯作为感谢。”

“哦，好吧。嘿，莱斯！”博士蹦蹦跳跳跑过去，开始把莱斯往他迪斯的方向拉。

“抱歉，先生，”其中一个警员说。“我不能让你们离开现场。”

博士扬出他的精神卡片。“我是……”

“……火炬木，”警员接下去。

博士疑惑地看着卡片。“火炬木，那到底是……？算了，你们两个，过来！”

***

“里面比外面大，”博士说，莱斯注视着他迪斯的控制台。

“嗯……”

“它能进行时间旅行。”

“哦，是啊……”莱斯说。

“你可以在监视器上接收到体育频道，”米奇说，竭力让莱斯冒出一点点热情。

“那可真棒。”

“听着，我不认为你能理解我的话，”博士开始变得烦躁。这可是他迪斯，宇宙中最后一台他迪斯。它可不只是真棒两个字能够形容的。“它可以去任何地方，在任何时间，无论过去和未来。我会证明这一点，选择历史上任何一个地方，我就带你去。”

莱斯为此沉思了一会儿。“威尔士赢了[六国竞标赛](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Six_Nations_Championship)那次。”

博士被彻底打败。“那只是几年前的事。”

“我知道。人家当时买不到票嘛。”

***

二零零五年，他们在[千年体育场](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Millennium_Stadium)观看威尔士打败爱尔兰。莱斯吼叫得声嘶力竭；博士异乎寻常地展现了他对橄榄球下流小曲儿的透彻认识。至于米奇，此人对橄榄球的理解程度无异于他对量子力学的理解程度，从头到尾莫名其妙地观看比赛。

随后，他们载着莱斯回到卡迪夫。

“那么说，你不希望再去看看那只神秘的翼龙吗？”米奇问。

博士自顾自地解释给莱斯听。“有人谣传说卡迪夫有一只恐龙，可能是假的。”

“不，确实是真的。它属于格温……不对，应该说属于温格的老板。”

“你的女朋友把翼龙当成宠物养？”

“她发誓它是驯化的。”

“哦，太好了，”博士说话的口气意味着完全相反的含义。

莱斯穿上夹克，半只脚迈出了他迪斯，所以博士已经忘记了他在那里，忙着跟米奇唠叨，要他挑选一个外星球，那样他们就能在回伦敦后带上罗斯去玩儿。

“等一下，”莱斯说，“你刚刚是不是说你可以用这个东西到其他星球去？我是说……额滴神啊，外星球？”

“你忘了告诉他这玩意还能‘空间旅行’吗？”米奇得意地笑了。

“那可不是我的错，最近老百姓比较萌时间旅行这档子事。”不过，博士心想，莱斯冒出了之前一直缺乏的热情。

“莱斯，你听说过的凯莱克斯联盟九个辉煌的行星吗？”

“没印象。”

“本博士这就带你去。找样东西抓紧咯！”博士设置好坐标，为了装点门面，在控制台上毫无必要地冲来冲去，接着按下无形化开关。

米奇的手臂紧紧圈住距离最近的支柱，看着莱斯说，“说真的，哥们，找样东西抓紧。”

***

“我的上帝，”他们抵达第一颗行星时，莱斯开口说道。

时间领主一族从没真正信仰过上帝，但如果他们真的相信，博士肯定自己也会感同身受。

“我的上帝，”最后一个从他迪斯走出来的米奇说。博士稍稍有点得意，这个星球确实是展开旅程的最佳地点，就连米奇都同意了，而大家都知道他的脑子没那么灵光。

两个太阳正从地平线上升起，距离近到你仿佛可以伸出手去触碰它们的。而在下方的平原上面，那些以此为家园的二十英尺长蜥蜴沐浴在阳光下，等待光热来温暖他们的血液。

实际情况是，如果你距离他迪斯太过遥远，那么两个太阳散发的热量会在几秒内把你烤熟，重力会把你压成豌豆大小，接着蜥蜴会把这些烤熟的豌豆当成上午的小吃。但是，只要你没有偏离他迪斯的大门太远，这里景色如画。

博士成功地在莱斯闲晃太远之前抓住他的衣领。

***

博士在航行上出现了些微的小错误，导致他们降落在第二个行星的时间刚好是联盟历史上不那么光荣的时段。事实上，他们刚从他迪斯冒出来，就被威胁要炸掉政府大楼的恐怖分子挟持成人质。

“现在不是革命发生的时候，”博士告诉恐怖分子头目。“会发生的，这个我答应你。但不是现在，不是今天。”

米奇关于人质谈判所了解的一切都是从深夜动作片及[《案例》](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Bill)的剧集学来的，但他依旧认为博士的外交手腕实在不怎么样。

因为他被博士的胡扯瞎掰分散了精神，同时也在担心他即将被枪毙，所以米奇花了好长一段时间才破译出博士在他背后摆出来的那堆越来越抽风的手势其实是暗示‘让人质出后门’。

在博士转移的掩盖下，他很快带领着整批人质走出来呼吸新鲜空气。他很快被塞到警察设置的路障后面，他蹲在那里担忧起博士和莱斯。

没有什么可担心的，他告诉自己。博士是博士，而莱斯是个大个子威尔士佬，还是爱打橄榄球的那种，他们并不需要米奇·史密斯去营救他们。

米奇叹了口气，开始寻找一条通往大楼但又不会吸引当地警方注意的路线。这些警察……好吧，尽管只有四英尺高，但他们毕竟扛着跟他们个子一样高的枪炮。正当他寻思着要是有一个敞开的窗户该有多好时，大楼的大门突然开了，几个上了手铐的恐怖分子和不少当地警察走了出来，博士和莱斯轻轻松松地迈出大门。

米奇落下心头大石。“发生什么事了？”

“哦，我设法说服他们所有人了，”博士若无其事地说。“那个领导除外，哎，有些人就是那么固执。”

“不过你还是说服了领导者，对不对。他不是被粗暴地押上警方的气垫船了吗。”

“噢！”博士向前跳跃，接着转过身，那样他就能在莱斯和米奇面前倒着走路。“莱斯在他触及引爆装置前把他撂倒了。”

“没什么。”莱斯耸了耸肩。

“我在新西兰，或者新新西兰，或者新新新新西兰之外看过的最佳[橄榄球擒抱](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rugby_tackle)，”博士停下来换气。“出于某种原因，新新新西兰本身不是一个热忱橄榄球的殖民地，大概他们忙着担心[戴立克](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dalek)吧。闲话少说，咱们摆驾回宫！”

***

第三个星球完全不适宜[类人](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Humanoid)居住。

“人类也不适宜，时间领主也不适宜，”博士看了看莱斯。“就连威尔士人也不适宜居住。”

莱斯翻了个白眼。“你这家伙还真是有趣，亏我还让你免于被外星侏儒炸成碎片。”

“如果我们不能到外面去，”米奇问，“我们干嘛要坐在这里？”

“我答应要让莱斯看看联盟九个辉煌的行星，而不是只看八个辉煌的行星，跳过那个不那么辉煌的。”

“所以我们就得坐在这里，通过扫描仪看它？”

博士私底下咒骂了几句对人类不太友好的话。“第三百九十届世界杯决赛就在另一个频道上。”

接下来九十分钟，外加[伤停补时](http://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/injury_time)，莱斯和米奇没空发表任何评论。

***

博士对联盟第四行星评价还不错。主要是因为他只去过一两次，而且在任何可怕的事情发生之前就已经脱身而去。

他利用他的影响力、附加他的精神卡片、外加他个人特有的亢进魅力，安排他们觐见了皇帝。

皇帝，这个行星上最为强大，最毋庸质疑的统治者。而米奇和莱斯却当着他的面大笑特笑。

后来，当博士放弃使用音速起子震碎花岗岩以助他们逃离牢房时，博士瞪着莱斯和米奇。“我再也不能带着你们两个活宝到任何地方，是不是？”

“哦，拜托，伙计，”莱斯争辩道。“要是你提前给我们一些警告，我们就不会笑了。”

“他是皇帝！”

“他是一只[拉布拉多](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Labrador_%28dog%29)幼犬！”米奇指出事实。

“一只强大无比的拉布拉多幼犬，他能够把我们囚禁在这里，了尽我长到没边的余生。”

博士最终弄开了牢锁，剩下的问题就是怎么移动被狱卒当成大门的那块超级巨大的花岗岩。他转过头看了看莱斯和米奇。他知道自己载着这两人满宇宙跑毕竟是有原因的。

“喂，你们两个，在这儿来，肩膀借我一用。”

***

他们访问的是处于殖民化早期的第五行星。莱斯向殖民者介绍了[七人制橄榄球](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rugby_sevens)。而米奇则向他们介绍了[五人制足球](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Five-a-side)。

博士在他们忙活着授课的时候，驾着他迪斯快进到几个世纪后制止了一场神圣战争，争辩哪种比赛更好就是战争爆发的缘由。

他本来一直纳闷那场战争到底是怎么开始的。

***

“你不能在太空里面喝到像样的啤酒，”莱斯抱怨，在他迪斯厨房喝着第三千七百万杯茶。

“或者披萨，”米奇说，“怎么也找不到好披萨。”

博士正在厨房餐桌上摆弄一个电路板，显然无视他们的抱怨。但是当他们抵达第六个行星是，博士让他们具象化在一家餐馆门外，那样他们就能吃到接近美味的好披萨。仅仅是“接近”美味，博士说番茄被女祭司取缔，因为番茄是一种水果和蔬菜的不道德混合物。

宗教疯子无论在哪儿都一样抽风，莱斯心想。而且一旦你能接受啤酒是粉红色这个事实，它的啤酒味儿确实挺浓的。

好吧，如果米奇没有蹲在桌子底下，在莱斯腿边哆嗦的话，这顿饭或许会更好玩一点，不过呢，人要知足常乐。

“米奇怎么了？”

没有喝粉红啤酒，而是用音速起子搅动一杯当地茶水的博士朝邻桌那些有些貌似大熊猫的顾客努努头。“不久之前他和某个熊猫人有过一段恩怨情仇。等他肚子饿了，他自然会爬出来。”

***

在联盟的第七行星上，博士宣布自己是最后的时间领主。其直接结果是，当地人拷起着他们的脚踝，把他们倒挂起来。

博士试图松开他的脚铐，但是他们拿走了他的音速起子，那么，无论时间领主与否，空着双手的他无法应付固态铁。

与此同时，米奇和莱斯正讨论着任何两个红色血液的雄性动物在外星球天花板倒挂着时会讨论的话题：女人问题。

“……而且她总是说她不能谈论这件事，所以我以为那是什么反恐小组，你理解吧。可是接下来我发现她甚至脱离警队了，搞了半天，她居然在给这个帅到讨人厌的美国疯子工作，到处捉拿外星人。”

“至少你的女朋友只是在逮捕外星人；我的女朋友干脆抛弃我跟外星人跑了。”

在一种全新的压迫感下，博士猛地往上一跃，抓住他的链子。如果这是他做的最后一件事，那他就要从这个地牢里逃脱出来，而且他可能会考虑顺便解救莱斯和米奇。

***

第八行星是一个海洋。没有别的，就是一个星球形状的大海洋。总的来说他们还是幸运的，因为他迪斯可以浮动，那也是为什么他们仨把它当成救生艇。

“让我猜猜，”米奇说。“这里曾有过一个岛屿。”

“不，就只有海洋。”

米奇和莱斯相互看了一眼，意味深长地表示：‘如果我们把他从边缘推下去，你猜他能游泳吗。 ’

“啊，向前向前，”博士喊道。“天快黑了！”

天渐渐暗下来了，显然这是挤在一个蓝色盒子上在外星海洋上漂浮的好时间，而且鬼才知道海洋里面有些什么东西。米奇正要说出这句话，这时太阳消失在地平线后面。而海洋，那个在阳光下看起来很平凡的海洋，突然然焕发出银光，金色的鱼儿在海面下游弋。天空被直直坠下来的陨石点亮，落入水中的陨石溅起带着金银光芒的鱼儿。此情此景，无与伦比。

“别再说我没带你们去好地方咯，哦，正点！”

***

他们参观了第九行星，时间恰好是联盟形成的庆典之日。情况不错。行星上正在举办游行。莱斯和米奇一边游乐一边频繁回过肩头，看看会不会有士兵突然跑出来用铁锁把他们拷住。

他们和游行大众一起穿越花园，前往政府所在地。行进过程中，狂欢者们把他们俩高举到半空，其中有两次差点把莱斯抛到地上。

当人群走向下达宫殿的楼梯顶端时，博士突然停下，抓住米奇和莱斯的手臂。“看一看。只要看一看。成千上万的人，九个不同的物种，而他们将要形成银河里面这个和平统治五百年的帝国。”

他们低头看着下方举办的庆祝活动。“我不太欣赏他们的音乐，”莱斯说。

“那是[风笛](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bagpipe)的一种，”博士解释。“风笛是[宇宙常数](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Universal_constant)。”

宇宙中有许多美好的事物，但也有很多可怕的事物。

“对了！”博士煞有介事地看着自己两只手腕，为的就是确保他没有戴手表，然后他抓起米奇的手腕，看了看他的手表。“怎么说，米奇，那像是喝杯茶所需要的时间吗？”

“差不多，呵呵。”

***

回伦敦前，他们让莱斯回到他的正确的地点和时间上，也就是雨中的卡迪夫。

博士假装在控制台做着一些重要的操作。他特别不擅长道别，有时候，那些与他共旅过的人要离开时，离别会变得有点情绪化。

莱斯热情地拍了拍博士和米奇的肩膀，“谢谢这趟旅行，伙计们，这趟旅行实在够意思。”接着他头也不回，欢快地迈出他迪斯。

……有时候，离别一点也不情绪化。

***

他们回到伦敦，米奇让博士检查了三次，以防他们不慎跑到十年之前，或者十年之后。

“才不会，刚刚好，”博士推开他迪斯的门跑了出去。身穿棕色西装、顶着一头乱发的博士看上去跟他们离开伦敦那天一模一样。至于米奇，他已经想不起他们去卡迪夫的那天他穿着什么衣服了，但他并不认为罗斯会注意到他换了衣服。她甚至压根不会注意到他理了头发。

他走出他迪斯，看到罗斯被博士抱着转圈圈，而杰姬在一旁不表苟同地看着。

“看来你挺想念我，”罗斯在博士把她放下来的时候说。

“当然想啊，”博士说。“我们一直在……”

米奇用力跺他的脚。“在厨房里喝茶。”

“真激动啊。我要怎么才能赶得上你俩呢？”

博士和罗斯手牵着手走回他迪斯。

“我有点希望你跟他不会和她一起走，”杰姬说。

“不，永远不会，”米奇朝杰姬挥挥手，跟上他的朋友们进入蓝色盒子。

过了一会儿，蓝色盒子消失了。

 

完


	5. Chapter 5

标题：Does the Doctor Know Where His Towel Is?   
作者：AstroGirl  
译者：cryforwhat  
等级：辅导级  
链接：<http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?sid=37416>    
摘要：《银河系漫游指南》对时间领主和博士的解释及其影响。  
免责：所有可识别的人设版权归属ＢＢＣ和道格拉斯·亚当斯。所有原创故事情节版权归属原作者。所有抽风的译本版权归属译者。  
  
授 权：Hi! I'm very glad you liked the story! I'm okay with you translating it into Chinese, as long as you keep me as the credited author and specify that it's a work in translation, of course! 

AstroGirl  
   


众所周知，在《银河系漫游指南》里中，编者对毛巾这一主题进行了为数不少的解释。然而，关于时间领主这个主题，它的解释则明显要少得多。书中所提供的信息不但含糊不清、自相矛盾，而且其内容随着每一次的更新都会出现相当大的修订。而在较近的版本中，关于此主题的整个条目由“或许存在”这四个字组成，下方提供的脚注是大量貌似不再存在于我们现实中的参考文献。

但是，在各个旧版中，其内容则是通常是总结性的声明，那就是，跟清楚自己的毛巾位于何方的滚滚弗洛德人完全相反，时间领主压根就不知道自己的毛巾在哪儿。所有的版本，包括那个已经不包括这句声明的版本在内，全部都以超小号的字体补充下列注解：“例外情况，参阅：‘博士’。”

如果你有足够的胆量去参阅“博士”，你将会看到《银河系漫游指南》中篇幅最为冗长的解释。实际上，指南关于博士这个词条的解释比对整个宇宙的解释还要要长上十一倍不止。其内容包括有趣的故事、古怪的谣言、隐晦的琐事、奇异的理论、明显的伪传及好几个摆明了骗你没商量的谎言。但是有一样东西却因其缺乏而被烘托得特别显眼：在关于博士的解释中，压根就没提到毛巾这个话题。

反之，里头提到了超过三百七十八次“音速（螺丝）起子”这个词。指南解释说这一（可能是杜撰出来的）装置拥有数量繁多的功能，包括开门、驾驶太空船、扫描任何你刚好想要扫描的东西、及导致任意电子设备同时燃烧起来。（但是奇怪的是，里面一点也没有提及它被用于“起”螺丝。）

银河系漫游者社区的一个人数不多但是满怀狂热的小分派因这一事实得到启发，他们拒绝接受大众的意见，与其选择毛巾，他们选择把起子当成了现代银河系旅游者必不可少的一样东西。他们争辩道，毕竟，当你面对着凶猛的特拉尔星布格巴拉特怪兽的时候，如果音速起子微微一挥就能够轻松引爆怪兽眼窝里的眼球, 干嘛要胡闹地用一块破布挡住你的脸呢？然而，目前尚未有人成功用一把起子引爆眼球这一事实被当成了一个细微的、暂时的不便。

近年来，“起子派”和“毛巾派”之间的矛盾冲突呈现出愈演愈烈的趋势，冲突的高潮是赞特利弗斯九号卫星的悲剧性毛巾起子暴乱事件，在这一混战中，三十七人在被毛巾蒙到窒息、被起子刺穿身体之后需要紧急治疗，其中有一极其不幸且高度困惑的受害者，同时深受两者所害。

漫游指南原理的许多学者相信，这一暴力血腥且坦白讲，相当幼稚的争论，事实上，是由一群疯狂的“博士狂热者”合谋蓄意引发的，他们的目的是促使时间领主亲自现身介入事件，据推测，如果他确实出现，这群狂热者将会……跟他索要签名。人们普遍认为这一理论充满讽刺意味，而且实在太过疑妄到没法当真。但是，关于博士到底会支持毛巾/起子争辩的哪一方，这一点尚未得到共识，而光是这一事实就已经在资深学者之间引发了诸多残暴的斗殴事件。

指南的编辑们对这件事没有发布任何官方评论。然而，他们小心翼翼地在第九千四百三十二页的纳米级印刷免责声明指出：“本出版物的编辑不承担由任何有或者没有被涵括在本出版物的词汇、短语、句子、插图、抑或点滴字符直接或者间接导致的刺伤、窒息、或者学术界的面部打击的责任。”

他们也希望补充道，如果任何人能够探知到博士的去向，他们将会非常愿意获得他的签名。


End file.
